Who Can Say if I've Been Changed For the Better
by GoldStarGrl
Summary: Rachel and Kurt at NYU. There's painting nails and bedrooms, first dates, and crying your eyes out in each others laps. Friendship. Mentions of my story Pictures Of You.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Rachel at NYU. There are first dates, painting nails and bedrooms, crying your eyes out into each other's lap. Friendship. Mentions of my story "Pictures of You."

Kurt stuck his tongue out.

" You come at me with that and I'll bite you!"

Rachel made a face and waved her paintbrush threateningly.

" Watch me."

It was their freshman year at NYU. With Kurt working at StarBucks and Rachel a waitress in Times Square, they made just enough money to rent a tiny apartment off campus. It was...well, kind of a shit hole, but Kurt whipped out his swatches, and Rachel poured over catalouges, and they set to work. Today they were finishing up the apartments only bedroom. The two really didn't mind sharing, as long as Kurt kept his stuff on one side and Rachel kept her's on the other. They were painting the wall with the window. After much arguing and swatch-waving around, they chose a light blue. Not gold or gray, as the two had fought for. There was a twin bed covered in plastic on eithier side. They had had their fathers bring up the beds from their childhood rooms. Although Kurt insisted on removing the posts from Rachel's.

" I swear, I will-I will burn your Degrassi; the Boiling Point DVD if you paint me with that!"

Rachel eyes widened.

" You wouldn't."

Kurt giggled as he thought of Rachel's unhealthy obsession with the Canadian program.

Rachel went back to painting the wall.

" Kurt, you're just in paint clothes. It doesn't matter if they get dirty. They're just-"

Kurt covered her mouth.

" Don't say it."

She raised her eyebrows threateningly.

"I mean it Rachel, it's a bad word."

She yanked his hand from her mouth.

" What, you don't want the whole world to know KURT HUMMEL OWNS SWEATPANTS?"

He jumped on her back as she laughed and ran from the window.

" Lies!" He shouted out the window, casting a look of distain at his gray, ratty, William McKinley Football sweats.

" She lies!"

By now, the two were doubled over in laughter. Rachel stood nose to nose with him.

" You can run away to New York, but you can't run away from the truth." She said in a mock serious tone.

Kurt reached down and took a fistful of paint.

He flicked it in Rachel's face.

" Kuuuurt!" She shreiked. She grabbed the brush and spread a wide blue arch across his tee-shirt.

" Oh, it's on princess."

The two had a paint fight the rest if the afternoon.

This is also why only two and a half walls of their bedroom are painted.

Dontcha just LOVE fluff? More to come :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT. MINE.**

" I-I don't think I can do this. Maybe we should just stay home" Kurt wrung his hands and tried to run back into their room. Rachel Grabbed his shoulders.

" Kurtis Louise Hummel-"

" My middle name is Christopher."

"- Why are you freaking out? You've been on dates before."

Kurt sat down on the floor of the living room.

" Not really." He mumbled.

Rachel sat down next to him.

" What are you talking about? You and Sam had dates."

Kurt and Sam had broken up at the end of senior year. They felt they needed to focus more on themselves. Kurt had been heartbroken. It had taken Five months to convince him to date again. Kurt had been flirting with a fellow worker at Starbucks, Tyler. When Tyler asked him out, he smiled, gave him his number, than ran home and started freaking out with Rachel like 12-year-old girls.

Kurt smoothed his hair.

" Rachel, I've never been on a FIRST date before. You set me and Sam up, remember?"

Rachel giggled.

" Oh yeah. That was fun."

Kurt frowned, smoothing his tie.

" You know what's not fun? Being 19-almost-20 and not knowing what you're suposed to do on a first date. Help me!" he started pacing back and forth.

" What happens of I don't know what to say? Well just sit their in awkward scilence untill he says he has to go to the bathroom and then escapes out the window and-"

Rachel covered his mouth.

" Breathe. Now." she commanded. She took his hand and squeezed it.

" Kurt. You are fabulous. You're sweet and a great singer, and a wonderful friend."

Kurt's paniced eyes relaxed a little.

" Even when I gave you that horrible Sandra Dee makeover back in 10th grade?" he said in a small voice. Rachel smiled.

" Even then. Now go out there, flirt your ass off, and have a good time."

Kurt wrapped her in a hug.

" Thanks Rach. I'm really glad we're friends."

The doorbell rang. They stood.

" Go gettaum tiger." Rachel whispered as she slipped into the bedroom.

Kurt took a deep breath and straightened his clothes one last time. He smiled wide and opened the door.

" Tyler! Hi!"

Rachel smirked. He was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOPE. NOT MINE.**

The door slammed.

Kurt looked up from the couch. Since his dad had broughten a bunch of stuff from his room at home, the apartment was really coming together. He saw Rachel run straight by without saying hello. Her coat was crumpled on the floor in the hallway. Rachel ALWAYS hung her coat up neatly. He ran into their room.

Rachel was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow, and sobbing silently. Kurt ran to her side, wrapping her in his arms. He let her sob untill she was gasping for air.

" Rach?" He said softly as she caught her breath. " What's wrong?"

Rachel just shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out. Kurt rubbed her back for a few more minutes, then got up slowly. Sometimes it was best to just let her cry herself out. She'd talk when she was ready. As he was closeing the door she blurted, in a heartbroken voice,

" I saw Shelby."

Kurt sat down again.

" What?"

Rachel gathered up her sweater and wiped her nose on it. Kurt didn't even reprimand her.

" I-I was on my way home from work. I cut through the park. I s-see this l-l-lady-" Rachel started crying harder, but continued.

" And I realize, it's Shelby. And as I'm-m walking by, c-contemplating s-saying hello, I see this little b-blonde girl...I see Beth... run into her arms." Her hands clenched around Kurt's, who was hanging onTo every word. Rachel looked up at him, her brown eyes full of tears and sadness.

" They were l-laughing and playing...they just looked s-so happy together." Her body shook with oncoming sobs. She finished in a small voice.

" Why-why couldn't she have been that happy with me?"

She fell in Kurt's arms, sobbing harder than ever. He smoothed her messy bun.

He still missed his mother everyday, but at least he knew she loved him. Rachel didn't have that garentee, that comfort that was always there. He didn't know what to say.

So he sang.

_"/ Somewhere, over the rainbow,_

_Way up high, there's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby./"_

Rachel's sobs started to stop. Kurt squeezed her hand and kept going. Singing their song.

_" /Somewhere, over the rainbow,_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly, over the rainbow,_

_Why oh why, can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly,_

_beyound the rainbow,_

_Why oh why, Cant I?/"_

Rachel sniffed and wiped her eyes.

" That was the song we sang in kindergarten. When we both stayed in at recess." She remembered, her voice stuffed up.

" I can't believe you remembered, all this time."

Kurt grabbed her shoulders.

" Look at me." he said softly. Rachel sniffled and looked at her best friend.

" We sang that in Kindergarten. That's how we met. I've known you for 13 years now." His green eyes were serious.

" Shelby may have let you down, but I will be here. Every single day."

Rachel squeezed his hand.

" Promise?"

Kurt squeezed back.

" Promise."

He stood, opening the door.

" Do you want to pop some popcorn? Watch a movie?" he asked. Rachel shook her head.

" I'm not really in the mood."

" I'll let you watch-" Kurt took a deep breath as he forced the words out.

" I'll let you watch Degrassi." he mumbled. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

Then a smirk fell across her face.

" Alright." she said, linking arms with Kurt as they walked to the TV.

Kurt smiled, then sighed as Rachel selected her favorite episode.

Relationships are about scarifice. Even non-romantic ones.

**Hoped you liked it! I love fluff :) not sire if I'll continue, so if not, gracias for the support! Now, off to watch the Brittany Spears episode! ;$**


End file.
